Azumanga Mishaps
by Bec Onima
Summary: When new girl, Chiyo Mihama, starts high school strange things start to hapen.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Azumanga. I only own Sakura Mihama._

Sakura's POV

It was a sunny day outside, and I was stuck in this classroom again. Every day I have to sit at the back of the room and wait for Yukari sensei to come. She's always late anyway. I looked down at the gate and noticed her kicking her bike. The chain must have come off again. It was then that the door opened and my sister walked in wearing the school uniform. Not long after, Yukari-sensei walked in muttering certain words about her bike. I giggled to myself as I watched her stop and notice the tiny figure at the front of the room.

"Oh, we have a new transfer student, Chiyo Mihama. She's only ten but she's been allowed to transfer to high school because she is smart. So none of you guys bully her just because she's a brat who can study." I laughed a bit as Yukari-sensei said that but then realized what was going on. I put my head on my hands and thought about the current situation. Why is my sister here. This must be a dream, yeah, a dream. But if it were a dream then where's the cute guy asking me out. Maybe I'm not that far into it yet. No, that can't be it, The cute guy comes at the start. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. I placed my hand on the back of my neck and blushed like mad. When I looked at my sister she was giggling.

Chiyo POV

I watched my big sis, Sakura, make a fool of herself infront of the whole class and giggled. She always was prone to speaking her thoughts. I took a seat at the empty desk, at the front, and waited for the lesson to end.

At lunch, I watched my sister sit by herself at the back of the room. I felt sorry for her. Everyone else was eating with friends. Even I'd been invited to eat lunch with someone.

"Onee-chan! Come sit with us." I shouted at her. She got up and sat in the empty seat by me. I could see the smile on her face. When I opened my lunchbox the two girls I was with looked shocked. "It's really hard to get up early every morning to make it but it tastes delicious." I put some of it in my mouth ate. The two girls looked super shocked.

"Stop showing off Chiyo-chan." Sakura told me. I giggled and carried on eating.

_I know it's short. The next chapter should be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter._

Sakura's POV

It was a sunny day outside, again, and I was stuck in this classroom, again, waiting for Yukari-sensei, again (I think you get the point). I looked around and received smiles and waves. It must be because I'm related to the child genius, but at least people are realizing I'm actually here. I looked around to make sure I hadn't said anything out loud and stared at the blue, cloudless sky. Then guess who came in and interrupted my day dream. Standing at the front of the class, was Yukari-sensei with yet another transfer student.

"Hi, I'm Ayumu Kasuga and I'm from Osaka, nice to meet you." The new girl said to us while bowing politely. An Osakan, this should be fun.

During lunch, I watched most people asking Ayumu about living in Osaka. She certainly wasn't the type of person we thought she would be. Maybe this won't be as fun as I thought it would be.

Osaka POV

I was sat in some lesson. The schools here are just like the ones back home in Osaka. I was chasing them little blobs of light you sometimes see in your eyes. I almost caught the little thing too. Back in Osaka, they called me slow. I'm not really that slow am I? I could see all the people in the classroom running about. Apparently they were trying to get away from a cockroach. But I wouldn't let it stop me from catching the blob of light.

Sakura's POV

I watched the new girl, now named Osaka by Tomo, apparently chase something in her eyes. The cockroach had been squished, by Tomo, and Tomo had freaked Yukari-sensei by showing her the squished cockroach on her textbook. I just sat there and giggled to myself. Everyone was so different from each other in this class. I looked out the window and started to daydream. Just then, the bell rang and we all got to go home, Yay!

_Oops! This chapters short to. Yay! Osaka's here! I love her, she's so funny… and evil. Oops. Pay no attention to that last part. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_


End file.
